Staring
by 18Tsunayoshi69
Summary: It started innocent enough, Mukuro just wondered why the young mafia boss spent so much time staring, but what happens when Mukuro does some watching of his own. 6927 FemTsuna.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any related characters or affiliated materials.

Summary: It started innocent enough, Mukuro just wondered why the young mafia boss spent so much time staring, but what happens when Mukuro does some watching of his own. 6927 FemTsuna.

Warning: This story contains a FemTsuna and a hetero lemon. If you are under 18, are offended by sexual materials, or don't like Tsuna being portrayed as a girl, don't read this. If you read this anyways, I will accept no rude or antagonistic comments.

Chapter 1: Staring

The first time Mukuro noticed the little Vongola staring at him, he didn't recognize the hidden meaning. Mukuro dismissed it as merely a product of her wariness at being in his presence. It was during his brief fight against the Varia's Arcobaleno, barely two months after their fight in Kokuyoland, so Mukuro wasn't surprised Tsuna wanted to keep him in sight at all times, even if that didn't mean anything to an illusionist.

The second time made his skin prickle as Mukuro felt her amber gaze boring holes into him. Mukuro was already annoyed; both with Chrome for keeping secrets and with the two Arcobaleno that tried to manipulate him and Hibari for their own agenda, but Mukuro didn't have the energy to act on that annoyance. So he went to sleep, leaving an exhausted Chrome in the hands of the young mafia heir apparent.

The third time Mukuro began to wonder if fear was the only reason Tsuna stared. Her gaze hadn't linger that time, being in the thick of a fight against the spirit of Daemon Spade (how Mukuro was both pissed and elated that Daemon hadn't been completely taken care of back then), but there was something intense brewing on the girls face, even while in her more emotionally in control form, the Hyper Dying Will Mode. After the fight was over, Mukuro was mildly surprise to notice Tsuna was more focused on him than the still present Daemon Spade.

After he left Chrome in Tsuna's care once more, Mukuro went over the reasons Tsuna would spend nearly the entirety of their interactions staring at him. The first, and most logical if Mukuro were to judge, reason he could think of was fear. Tsuna had every reason to be afraid of Mukuro, something he actively tried to promote, but that didn't seem quite right. She didn't flinch away from Mukuro the last two times they'd been brought together and Tsuna even seemed to welcome Mukuro into her family of misfits.

Another logical explanation would be Tsuna was looking for weaknesses or ways to exploit his extensive powers. Mukuro was strong enough to challenge and defeat the Mist Arcobaleno in a challenge of illusions, so even without the other five paths Mukuro would be a powerful ally if Tsuna found a way to control him, but that didn't feel right either. Tsuna was the kind of person who wore her heart on her sleeve, completely incapable of deceit. Mukuro knew that it was normally Reborn that came up with cover stories and schemes, and then dragged Tsuna into the heart of the chaos against her will. Mukuro was confident enough in his ability to read people to determine that Tsuna had no desires for personal gain as she attempted to be friendly with him and his followers.

The third idea that flitted into Mukuro's mind was a bit on the ridiculous side, but he didn't immediately dismiss it. There was always the possibility that the teenage girl could be attracted to him. While it seemed farfetched at first, Mukuro was self aware enough to realize he was an attractive man and many girls were attracted to men with foreign, or exotic, features. When he looked at this angle, Mukuro also considered the other, admittedly attractive, young men in Tsuna's life. It was entirely possible that Tsuna had romantic feelings for one of the other four available (though Mukuro wasn't certain about Hibari) Guardians, and simple found Mukuro aesthetically appealing. It didn't explain the intensity in Tsuna's gaze, but Mukuro was satisfied with the reason's he came up with, and tried to put the matter out of his mind.

At least until he received his memories from the future.

The memories were oddly jumbled in some places and hard to focus on in others. The arcobaleno had tried to isolate the memories between Tsuna's arrival in the future and her departure, so he didn't know much about how his future self had come to actively working with the Vongola. It was irritating, but Mukuro could understand their reasoning, it was dangerous to know too much about the future.

What really got to Mukuro, however, weren't the blurry memories, but the powerful emotions his future self associate with seeing the young Vongola after her supposed death. It pissed him off at first, realizing his future self had actually come to _care_ about a mafia boss, but that was eased the next time Tsuna brought the Kokuyolander's food. Tsuna was a difficult person to hate, Mukuro comforted himself, and tried to keep in mind that Tsuna never wanted to be involved in the mafia and had been named Vongola heir without her consent. So it wasn't too ridiculous that his future self may sympathize with Tsuna.

Except the emotions TYL Mukuro felt were not that innocent.

Mukuro wanted to observe Tsuna; while at the same time he wanted to avoid her. Mukuro was determined not to allow the feelings of someone, who would no longer be able to exist in their future, to dictate his own. Tsuna was a goal, and being her Guardian was only a means for getting closer to that goal. So he watched through Chromes eyes, trying to better understand his quarry.

It was annoying, but the only thing his observations told Mukuro were things that made the residual emotions stronger. Tsuna could be clumsy when she let her mind wander, but her training with Reborn and her time spent in the future had worked in making Tsuna more graceful. Her steps were lighter and she spent more time observing her surroundings before letting her guard down, but Tsuna remained light hearted and unassuming. Tsuna still wasn't the brightest in class, but she was steadily improving as she became more driven not to be left behind as a burden to her growing collection of friends. Her warm and gentle aura moved those around her, and many (including _Hibari_ of all people) were willing to follow. Tsuna was rapidly becoming a suitable mafia boss, and the only one who didn't realize it was Tsuna herself.

Mukuro almost stopped watching, if only to snuff out this growing feeling, but he decided to hold off after one particular conversation reached his ears.

"Tsuna-chan has always had a thing for dangerous boys." Kyoko (Mukuro believed her name was, the Sun Guardian's little sister) said with a giggle as she. "She had the cutest crush on Hibari-san for the longest time. I remember one time she passed out after Hibari-san walked into the classroom and saw-"

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna whined piteously. "You promised never to speak of that again!"

*Giggle* "Sorry, Tsuna-chan."

Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko, Hana, I-Pin, and Chrome were having an all girl sleep over at Haru's house (The Simon girls had been invited but declined because they had plans already and probably wouldn't be free until the inheritance ceremony). The girls had started indulging in boy related gossip and Mukuro tuned into Chromes mind just as the subject of Tsuna's tastes came up.

"Hahi!?" Haru exclaimed loudly as she stared at Tsuna in surprise. "You like Hibari-san? But he's so scary?"

"That's why she likes him." Hana smirked as Tsuna sputtered a denial. "Never let it be said that Dame-Tsuna doesn't enjoy a challenge."

"That's not it at all!" Tsuna tried to defend, but paused when she noticed I-Pin's downcast expression. "Besides, it was just a small crush. I've been over it for a while." I-Pin immediately brightened up. "Hibari-san is… well a friend now… sort of and he's just not it for me."

"Really?" Mukuro was surprised at how interested Chrome sounded. "The who is, Boss?"

Tsuna stared at Chrome for a moment before her face went red.

"Well I- he- I don't…" Tsuna's face resembled a tomato as the five girls stared at her. "Wait, can Mukuro here us?"

Mukuro hid his presence as best he could as Chrome searched her mind. A few moments later he was rewarded when Chrome shook her head no.

"I think he's sleeping right now."

"Ok…" Tsuna bit her lip. "Just don't tell anyone." Once everyone gave an affirmative Tsuna continued. "I confessed to Hibari-san the day before his fight against the Gola Moska, it was during a competition we were involved in about two months ago (because time moved different when they were in the future, the months they spent there were only a few days in the past), and he turned me down."

"So you're not over him." Hana concluded. "You were just rejected and gave up."

"No! More like he rejected me because I was over him." Now even Mukuro was confused. Tsuna sighed. "Hibari-san told me he knew I watched him with… with…" She blushed again. "He made a few references to animal… mating…" Everyone struggled not to laugh. "Anyway, Hibari-san said it was different now that I didn't look at him so intently anymore. Hibari-san said that since I was becoming strong, I would have made a… suitable mate, but he wouldn't settle for someone with half hearted feelings."

"Hahi! So Hibari-san noticed Tsuna-chan wasn't in love with him anymore before Tsuna-chan!"

"I wouldn't say love, Haru-chan." Tsuna bit her lip again as she shifted uncomfortably. "It took me a little while to realize he was right. I don't know when, but I had already stopped looking at Hibari-san and started looking at someone else."

"Who, Boss?"

"Well…"

"Oh! Mukuro-sama is awake!"

Mukuro had cursed himself, careful not to let Chrome hear, when Chrome announced his presence. He'd been frustrated, but then became embarrassed as he realized his frustration was directed at not being able to hear female gossip about boys. Not something a man was normally interested in.

Mukuro barely had time to get over his embarrassment before the Simon and Daemon Spade fiasco.

It was a foreign concept for Mukuro, placing the fate of both his pride and his body in the hands of another, but Mukuro didn't hesitate to trust Tsuna or sacrifice himself for her sake. Mukuro had been willing to help the young mafia heir finish the job, even if it meant he'd be little more than a specter for the rest of his existence. The implications of this were largely lost on almost everyone.

When it was over and the realization that he was free and in his own body set in, all thoughts of Tsuna and romance were driven from his mind, but only for a short time. Mukuro wanted to focus on regaining his strength, and not a girl who made Mukuro question his convictions.

Sending away Chrome had been cruel, even Mukuro could admit that, but he felt it was necessary. It started to worry him, the tightness Mukuro got in his chest whenever he saw the Vongola ring on Chromes finger. Mukuro got angry whenever he was reminded Chrome was Tsuna's Mist Guardian, and comforted himself by saying he had no use for a mafia pawn.

Because who would believe the real reason was because she was Tsuna's real Guardian, and not him.

When Tsuna came to see (or yell at) him about Chrome, Mukuro couldn't stop his mind from wandering into forbidden territory. When she spoke he took in how her voice had settled, become more melodic and charming, rather than the irritating squeakiness she demonstrated when they first met. When she narrowed her eyes he noticed they weren't just the custom brown, but took on an orange tint as her dying will responded to her emotions. When she put her hands on her hips he saw they'd filled out and gained a generous curve. When she crossed her arms over her chest he took in how puberty favored her chest as well, gifting Tsuna with a generous C-cup that had the potential to keep growing. When she bit her lip he barely kept himself from leaning down and claiming what he knew to be virgin lips.

Mukuro had been rude and drove Tsuna away. He didn't want to be faced with the object of his confused desires and chose to disguise his lust as disgust. Mukuro pretended not to notice how hurt Tsuna looked as she left the park and he tried to pretend the stirring in his stomach was from his recovery pains, and not guilt.

Mukuro didn't see Tsuna again until the representative battles with the Arcobaleno, where they ended up on opposite sides once more for a time. Forming an alliance had been a matter of necessity, with the inclusion of the Vendici and their strange eighth flame in the conflict. They worked together well, fighting side by side properly for the first time. They moved in synch, almost as if they'd been fighting together for years, rather than just a few days.

When it was all over, Mukuro was neither surprised nor angry that it was Tsuna who stood as the final victor. It also came as no surprise that she managed to convince Checker Face to actually break the Arcobaleno's curse. That was just the kind of person she was, and Mukuro would have been disappointed if Tsuna hadn't won.

But it wasn't over.

Tsuna was the confirmed heir to the Vongola famiglia and would be heading to Italy for her true inheritance ceremony soon. Tsuna's life as a Japanese school girl was just about done and her true mafia education would be beginning. Time was running out, and if he didn't act soon, Chrome would be the one to stand in the place of the Mist and he would be nothing more than an occasional ally of convenience.

Chrome was special to him, someone who allowed Mukuro to touch the outside world while locked away, but he couldn't let her have this. Even if Chrome wasn't the Mist Guardian, Tsuna wouldn't leave her behind, Chrome would be a part of the famiglia, a precious friend. Being a Guardian was the only true connection Mukuro had to the young mafia boss, and he didn't want to let that go.

KHRKHRKHR

"Chrome." Mukuro opened his eyes as he reclined on hole filled green sofa in their common area. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro sat up as Chrome came to stand in front of him.

"Would you give me the Vongola ring?"

Mukuro waited as Chrome worked through her surprise. He could have simply demanded she give him the ring, Chrome would have complied, but somehow that didn't seem right.

"I- Mukuro-sama…" Chrome hesitated before slipping the lose ring off her middle right finger. "It was meant for you anyway."

"I wish to be Tsunayoshi-chan's Guardian." Sometimes honesty worked best. "She will keep you in the family, whether you're a Guardian or not, so you won't have to worry about losing your friend."

"Mukuro-sama?"

"I need this."

Chrome stared at Mukuro with one wide eye before she gave a soft knowing smile and handed him the mist ring.

"Please, take good care of Boss."

Mukuro didn't move until Chrome's footsteps completely faded away, and then slipped the Vongola Mist ring onto his right middle finger. It felt different then when his future self wore it briefly, most likely because of its new powers granted by Penalty, but at the same time it felt right. Just wearing the ring wasn't enough; however, he wouldn't be a true Guardian until Tsuna acknowledged that he, and not Chrome, was the Guardian of Mist. As it stood, both of them had an equal claim to the title and only Tsuna could say who the true owner was.

It was time to pay the little Vongola a visit.

KHRKHRKHR

As luck would have it, Tsuna's residence was empty, save Tsuna herself. Mukuro was glad he'd be able to speak with her alone. He knew most of the other Guardian's and Reborn didn't quite trust him, so it was simply easier without them there.

Mukuro contemplated just walking, but he didn't think Tsuna would be that endeared if he broke into her house, so he knocked on the door. It didn't take long before Mukuro heard soft footsteps on the other side of the door and it cracked open revealing the petite girl. He found some amusement as her sleepy eyes instantly blinked into awareness at the sight of him. It was clear from mess in her shoulder length brown hair, her ruffled black tank top, and stretchy orange shorts that Tsuna had been napping before his arrival.

"Mukuro?" She stared at him in wonder for a moment before she blushed in embarrassment. "Err… Come in?"

It sounded so much like a question that Mukuro couldn't help but chuckle lightly, enjoying the rosy tint in her cheeks. Before she mistook his amusement for rejection, he stepped into the threshold of the relatively modest house.

"Kufufu. No need to be so nervous, Tsunayoshi-chan."

"Mukuro…" Tsuna shut the door and shuffled from foot to foot looking at the ground uncertainly. "Your shoes…"

Mukuro gave Tsuna a soft smile (relishing how her face resembled a cherry) and slipped off his shoes.

"Better?"

"Uh… yeah."

Mukuro gently grasped Tsuna's red chin and lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes. He could tell it was taking all of her will power to hold his gaze, and not look away bashfully. There was something in her eyes that made Mukuro feel a flutter in his chest, but he couldn't describe it even if he tried.

"Shall we go somewhere more comfortable, your room perhaps?"

"Huh? Wha- Oh right!" Tsuna stumbled over her words as she practically ran as she led Mukuro to her room. "This is… this is it."

The room was simple and comfortable, with a single twin bed, a night stand, a dresser, a low table, and an odd hammock like bed strung up in a corner. Other than the hammock, there wasn't anything all together unique about the room; it seemed that, unlike most girls, Tsuna didn't feel the need to overly personalize her room. Mukuro was just glad Tsuna favored blue and orange, instead of pink.

Mukuro looked at Tsuna's face and was surprised to see she seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"It's nice." He moved to sit by the table, figuring she'd be more comfortable if he made the first move inside. "Comfortable."

Tsuna's elated smile as she sat across from him made Mukuro's own cheeks heat up the smallest bit before he was able to control it. His reputation was going to be in shambles after this, but Mukuro wanted to be able to hold onto at least a little of his pride.

"I'm glad you like it." Her nervousness melted away as she settled into her element. "Kyoko and Haru say it's a bit boring, but Reborn said he was just glad I didn't have everything in pink."

"Kufufu. I don't think the Arcobaleno has much room to talk with the interesting costumes he's taken to wearing."

*Giggle* "I brought that up once and he just hit me on the head with his mallet."

"Oya oya. Such a violent Arcobaleno."

Somehow the two managed to hold a pleasant conversation for nearly an hour before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Mukuro was pleased to note that Tsuna never took her eyes off his face and there were no traces of fear. Once the initial awkwardness had passed, Tsuna was completely at ease in his presence.

"Neh, Mukuro?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering why you came." Tsuna blushed started talking faster. "Not that this hasn't been nice! I just thought… maybe you came for a reason?"

"Kufufu. I did come for a reason." Tsuna sighed in relief. "I believe it's time we make it official."

"Official?"

"You'll need to pick six Guardians." Tsuna just looked even more confused. "Right now you have seven."

"Oh!" Realization dawned on Tsuna's face. "You want me to pick between you and Chrome!"

"Before it didn't matter, Chrome and I were largely considered one person, but now I'm free and that is no longer the case."

"But I thought…" Tsuna trailed off, looking away from Mukuro for the first time since they sat down. "I thought you didn't want to be my Guardian."

Mukuro forced himself to flinch at the reminder of their explosive conversation before the representative battle. When he made it very clear to Tsuna that Chrome was her Guardian and Mukuro wanted nothing to do with the Vongola, something that was now coming back to bite him in the ass.

"I have… been struggling with what to do since you returned from the future. When we spoke, I was confused because I was actually considering becoming your Guardian. I became frustrated, and took that out on you. I apologize."

As he spoke Tsuna stared at him in wonder, apparently not sure how to respond to such a declaration.

"Mukuro I-"

"Chrome and I have spoken and she gave me the Vongola ring." Tsuna's eyes jerked down and widened as she realized he was wearing the ring. "But that matters little if you don't acknowledge me as your Guardian."

"I-" Tsuna stopped herself and bit her lip. "I…"

Mukuro didn't show it, but he was nervous as she thought about what he said. Mukuro knew he was the stronger of the two candidates, as did everyone else, but Tsuna was nothing if not loyal to her friends. Even though Chrome was willing to give Mukuro the position, Tsuna might still choose Chrome if she felt it was the right thing to do.

His unease only grew as Tsuna's face settled into a determined expression. Mukuro knew from experience she only made that face when she came to a decision and wouldn't back down. Tsuna could be incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be.

She moved herself around the table so she was at his side. Mukuro turned so they were facing each other once more, only to still as he realized their knees were touching. Whatever Mukuro was expecting when he came over, this wasn't it.

"Tsunayoshi-chan?"

She didn't speak, just stared at him with the same intensity as during the mist inheritance trial. She cupped his cheeks and searched his eyes for something, he didn't know what, and she seemed to have found it.

Tsuna leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Mukuro's lips.

Mukuro's entire body stiffed as he felt her soft lips press lightly against his own. Tsuna was hesitant and almost skittish, as if waiting for Mukuro to reject her kiss. He could feel her trembling, whatever confidence she mustered before left her small frame as Mukuro did nothing but sit there. As Mukuro felt Tsuna prepare to lean back he wrapped his left arm around her back and used his right hand to press the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Now it was Tsuna's turn to tense in surprise, but Mukuro couldn't stop, not now. She felt so soft and the scent of sweet strawberries drifting from her hair fueled a desired that only she could quench. He tightened his hold and rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Tsuna tentively parted her lips, leaning forward to help deepen the kiss. Mukuro could feel her shiver as he plunged his tongue into her moist cavern, mapping the inside with less skill than he would have liked to admit, but it felt too good for Mukuro to care. Tsuna didn't seem to notice Mukuro's lack of experience, as she knew even less about what to do and was simply trying to keep up with his sinful tongue.

Eventually they had to break for air, the hurried and shuttered breaths through their noises not providing enough oxygen. As the panted Mukuro pulled Tsuna flush with his body, pressing his face into her strawberry smelling hair. If her actions meant what he hoped they did, Mukuro was not going to let go.

Mukuro felt a sense of urgency, the need to just do something, and could think of only one way to exercise it.

He shifted and put his hands on Tsuna's shoulders, pushing her back slightly so he could get a good look at her face. Mukuro could see the same urgency and desire in her eyes, even though she didn't seem to understand what it was she wanted. If Mukuro wanted, he could have Tsuna, he could do unspeakable things to this virgin girl, and she would let him.

With a sigh Mukuro let go and leaned against the table with his elbows, right hand covering his eyes. He didn't come here just to take advantage of a girl who didn't truly understand the concept of lust. If Mukuro didn't calm himself down quick, they'd end up doing something Tsuna would regret, and he wasn't going to force her into that kind of situation. No matter how much he wanted her.

"Mukuro?"

"Don't!" He didn't look, but he was certain she was wearing a hurt expression. If Mukuro wasn't careful, she might think he was rejecting her. "If we continue, you'll only end up regretting it later."

Mukuro felt a tentative rest on his shoulder and forced himself to stay still.

"It's ok."

Mukuro jerked up and stared at Tsuna with his mouth agape. There was no way that Tsuna just…

"Are you offering to let me have sex with you?"

In any other situation he would have found immense amusement in how quickly Tsuna's face turned candy apple red, but as it was Mukuro was fighting his own blush. Now that he'd clearly voiced his intentions, there was (hopefully) no way for Tsuna to misinterpret the situation. He was giving her an opening, freeing Tsuna up to recant the offer as being something more innocent.

"…yes…"

As red as her face was, Tsuna still found the determination to look squarely in Mukuro's mismatched eyes. She was trying to look resolute, but Mukuro could see the slight tremors running up her petite frame. Tsuna wasn't as sure of herself as she was trying to portray and this made Mukuro hesitate, at least until he saw the emotions in her eyes.

Tsuna's eyes held a nervous apprehension, but no fear.

"Kufufu… Kuhahaha" He couldn't help it; the laughter just started pouring out. Mukuro couldn't stop even as Tsuna started to look angry. "You truly are full of surprises, Tsunayoshi-chan."

Before she could say anything Mukuro stood and grabbed her hand, pulling Tsuna toward her bed. Her anger faded into shock as Mukuro laid her down and then laid on top of her.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

When Tsuna didn't say anything Mukuro leaned down pulled Tsuna into another passionate kiss. Heat once again ignited in his chest, driving him to run his fingers up and down Tsuna's sides. He tried to keep the touch light, determined not to scare Tsuna, but Mukuro just wanted to feel more of her skin, he needed to know that this was real and not just a cruel dream.

Mukuro released Tsuna's mouth in order to pull her tank top off. Tsuna helped, lifting her arms to make it easier, but she wouldn't look at him as Mukuro took in her small form. He leaned down again, this time assaulting her neck pale neck, licking, biting, and sucking, as he worked to leave proof that she was his. Her muffled groans only served to egg him on and Mukuro slipped his hands underneath Tsuna in order to reach for her bra clasp.

Mukuro paused when Tsuna tensed, but continued when she gave him a reassuring nod. Her breasts were fairly large for a girl her size, at least a c-cup, and were pleasantly round and perky. Mukuro slid his left hand onto her ass just to see her breasts bounce when she jumped. He cupped one lightly, rubbing his thumb over the pert nipple. As he worked the one breast with his hand, Mukuro leaned down and captured the other nipple in his mouth, causing Tsuna to shudder at the sensation. He was careful not to bite or pinch either too roughly as he tried to draw out more moans.

"No… fair…" Mukuro let go of her nipple in order to look at her face. "I'm all naked… but you're still… dressed."

Mukuro chuckled lightly as Tsuna pouted and sat up on his knees to pull off his Kokuyoland School jacket and camo shirt. Looking back down, he was satisfied to see Tsuna admiring his muscled chest bashfully.

"Should we remove the rest, _Boss_?"

Tsuna shuddered as Mukuro practically purred the word "boss" and nodded her head.

Mukuro slid his fingers up her thighs and up around the waistband of her orange short and black panties. The throbbing in his pants urged him to just rip both articles away, but Mukuro slowly slipped both down Tsuna's long legs.

Mukuro was determined to do this slowly, even if his body demanded otherwise. This wasn't just some quick tryst and Tsuna wasn't just some random face. Feelings, not just lust, had been simmering between the two for some time and now they were boiling over.

_I've fallen for her. _He realized with a start._ But how? When?_

Somehow, Tsuna had wormed her way into Mukuro's once cold heart and melted the ice. Without Mukuro even realizing it, Tsuna became the single most important element in his life.

"Mukuro?"

Mukuro was brought back into focus by Tsuna's embarrassed voice. While he'd been thinking Mukuro's eyes were focused on Tsuna's naked form. The poor girl looked ready to pass out from all the blood rising in her cheeks.

"You beautiful."

With that Mukuro leaned down and gave her a short kiss on the lips before leaving a trail down her body until he reached his destination.

Mukuro gently pulled Tsuna's legs apart settling them on either side of his head so he could plant a soft kiss on the damp folds. Tsuna squeaked as he brought his tongue out, but didn't pull away. Soon that squeak turned into moans of pleasure as Mukuro sucked lightly on her clit and then pressed his tongue slightly into her virgin hole.

He enjoyed the way her body shook with pleasure as she tried and failed to for a coherent sentence. Tsuna was falling apart and he was savoring the sweet taste of her innocence. It wouldn't be long before Tsuna was ready.

Mukuro used his left hand to move Tsuna's thigh over his shoulder and his right to slip his middle finger into her folds. She tensed for a minute when the finger slipped inside, but was distracted from any discomfort as Mukuro suckled on her clit. Moving the finger in and out experimentally Mukuro tried to get her used to the sensation before slipping in a second. Her thighs shifted, but otherwise Tsuna didn't complain as Mukuro scissored his fingers, gently stretching and preparing her. When he added a third finger he was forced to pause as even his work on her clit didn't immediately ease the tension that spread through her body.

"It- it hurts."

Mukuro was patient and waited for her to relax before he resumed stretching her hole. Once he deemed her ready Mukuro pushed himself back onto his knees and started undoing his belt. He was keenly aware of Tsuna's eyes boring into him as the sound of a zipper permeated to now too quiet room. The tension only grew thicker as he pulled out his erection, measuring near eight inches in length, and Mukuro heard Tsuna's breathe hitch.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

Mukuro mirrored his statement from earlier as he and Tsuna once again locked eyes. Mukuro had to give his erection a light squeeze as it throbbed in protest at his declaration, but held still as he hovered above his lovers' smaller frame. It would be painful to stop now, but he meant what he said, Mukuro wasn't going to force Tsuna to continue if she didn't want to.

"It's ok…" Tsuna bit her lip, apprehension clear in her eyes. "Just… please be gentle."

"Of course."

Mukuro slipped his pants and boxers off completely and settled himself between Tsuna's spread thighs and lined his erection up with her opening. He kissed her as he added pressure, easing the tip inside and pausing as Tsuna tensed in pain. It was several minutes before Mukuro was fully seated in Tsuna's tight heat, her velvet walls massaging his shaft and sending sparks down his spine. Tsuna was stiff, obviously in pain from the penetration, so Mukuro rested his head on her shoulder and forced himself to stay still until she was ready.

When she started shifting her hips, Mukuro took it as a sign she was ready for him to move. He kept his thrust slow and shallow at first, allow Tsuna to get used to the feeling, before her moans spurred him to pick up the pace.

"Mu-Mukuro!" Tsuna gave a sudden jerk after one particularly hard thrust, and Mukuro knew he'd found her pleasure spot. "More! There!"

Mukuro kept up the angel, choosing deeper hard thrust over fast and long ones. He wanted to maximize Tsuna's pleasure as much as possible.

"Tsunayoshi…"

It wasn't long before their breathing became more erratic and Mukuro's thrusts lost their rhythm. Mukuro could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and pressure mounting in his shaft, he knew he wouldn't last much longer, and judging by the way Tsuna was jerking to meet his thrusts, neither would she. Mukuro finally let himself go, thrust as hard and fast as her could until he felt Tsuna's inner walls clamp down around him and he peaked, spilling his seed inside.

Mukuro pulled out and collapsed to Tsuna's side, his back pressing up against the wall on the narrow bed, and pulled the panting girl to his chest. Mukuro felt as if he should say something, but wasn't sure what so he just held Tsuna close, hoping that would be enough to convey what he was feeling.

"Mukuro."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Mukuro's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the brown head of hair that buried itself into his chest.

"I think I should be the one thanking you, Tsunayoshi-chan." Tsuna blinked up at him confused. "After everything that's happened, after everything I've done, you've given me far more than I deserve."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true." Mukuro placed a finger over her lips before she could protest. "But that just means I'll have to work hard to make it up to you, both as your Guardian and you lover."

"Lover…" Tsuna tested out the word and smiled. "I think I like the sound of that."

"Tsunayoshi-chan… I love you."

Mukuro worried he'd said the wrong thing when her eyes began to fill with tears, but he needn't have as Tsuna hugged him closer.

"I love you to." A different kind of warmth spread in Mukuro's chest at the confession. "I have for a while now."

Remembering the conversation he'd over heard between the girls Mukuro couldn't help the small smirked that worked its way onto his face.

"Kufufu. Does that mean I'm the one that turned your attention away from Kyoya?"

"Hiiii! You know about that!?" Tsuna gave him a mortified look before burying her cherry face in his chest. "Were you listening to us?"

"Kufufu. What can I say, I was curious."

Mukuro never felt so at ease than in that moment, laying there with his beautiful lover.

KHRKHRKHR

Neither of the lovers noticed that Reborn and Bianchi had returned to the Sawada residence sometime during their coupling and neither was awake to notice when they peaked inside to check on the sleeping couple.

"So she's chosen Mukuro of all people." Bianchi commented as she and Reborn headed back downstairs. "She has good taste at least, I'll give her that."

"You think so?" Reborn's mouth was pressed into a thin line. "This may become a problem with her other Guardians, four of them are also in love with her."

"Even Hibari? But I thought he turned her down?"

"That was because he knew Tsuna didn't love him." Reborn corrected. "It might not have been so bad if she'd chosen one of the others, but for Mukuro to have been the one to steal her attention… that spells disaster for all of their reactions, not just Hibari's."

"Because he's the only one they really don't trust?"

Reborn nodded in agreement. In a way it was good that Tsuna drew and reciprocated Mukuro's affections, because it helped solidify his allegiance, but on the other hand… On the other hand it could cause a rift between Tsuna and her other Guardians if she wasn't careful.

"It helps that Tsuna already turned down Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei's advances." Reborn paused at the bottom of the stairs. "They'll be a little easier to convince, but Hibari… he might think any residual feelings Tsuna has for him would be enough to drive her away from Mukuro."

"I doubt Mukuro would take that too well."

"No, he wouldn't."

(A.N. Hey everyone I hope you liked my first hetero story! This is just an idea that was rolling around in my head and bugging me for a while, so I broke my own rule and wrote it while in the process of writing another story. I figured I should write this now, rather than let it distract me from my Hacker series though. I don't know if I'll write any more to the story, if I do it won't be long, probably only two or three more chapters, but for now it's a one-shot. Anyway I was trying to do a cute romance between Mukuro and a FemTsuna and I wanted it to soft and sweet, rather than rough and dirty like a lot of 6927 stories are because of Mukuro's darker character outlook. I also thought it would be a neat idea for Tsuna to be the one who took the initiative and I think it turned out well. If it you liked it please tell me and if you didn't please tell me why so I can work on improving any future stories, ja ne.)


End file.
